


I found doritos

by Pumpkiz



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Food, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-27
Updated: 2012-12-27
Packaged: 2017-11-22 17:19:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/612301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pumpkiz/pseuds/Pumpkiz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roxy and Rose share a moment while shopping for food. Rose finds Doritos while Roxy carries some Faygo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I found doritos

**Author's Note:**

  * For [maypop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maypop/gifts).




End file.
